


dragon!Adam comment fic

by Roga



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dragon!Adam comment ficlet... pretty much speaks for itself :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon!Adam comment fic

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny tiny commentfic written in **bexless**'s LJ which, look, I needed some non-crossovery Idol fic listed if I wanted it eligible for Remix this year if Idol is eligible at all.
> 
> Inspired by this photo, where "He's like a dragon who was kissed by a prince and turned into a big sparkling man":

"Oh," Kris said, when the blinding light faded. "So that actually worked." He licked his lips, still feeling the taste of the dragon's skin, a tang of sulfur and happiness and gold, and squinted a little because even as a human the dragon was the most dazzling being that Kris had ever seen.

The dragon pulled up his arms and stretched his back and Kris's mouth went dry because he was really, wow, flexible, and the dragon peered over his own shoulder."I think I'm going to need to fit some wings to this jacket," he hummed, rolling his shoulders lithely, "something with jewel stones. And studs." And he turned to Kris, focusing sharp, bedazzled eyes on Kris's face, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Adam," he said, extending a hand.

"Kris," Kris returned lamely, and felt himself go hot when Adam took his hand and pressed lips to Kris's palm, murmuring, "My hero."

"So, uh," he said, not letting go of Adam's hand. "There was supposed to be a treasure?"

"Oh, yeah." Adam grinned brightly. "The treasure is my penis."

"Oh," Kris said, and seriously, how was his life so awesome. He grinned back, letting Adam pull him closer until he could feel the heat from Adam's skin seeping through his clothes and the spikes and the feathers, and also he was pretty sure he could feel the treasure pressing against his hips. "I was kind of hoping so," he managed to breathe, before Adam shut him up with, well. It was really fucking awesome.


End file.
